


Howl

by GirlDressedInBlack



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7620778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlDressedInBlack/pseuds/GirlDressedInBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mistress would always hunt him down- no matter where he ended up or whether he wanted her to be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howl

The Doctor _tried_ to be a good man.

So the Mistress found it quite funny that he ended up imprisoned more often than she did.

Now was one of those times.

The Time Lord was standing, probably pacing, behind the thick metal door in front of her. Then in a few minutes he would make his attempt to escape, which would most likely fail massively, and he would somehow be able to come up with a way out in the split second before they sentence him to death.

No- she wasn't obsessed.

She would however follow him to end of anything you like; Earth, the universe, time itself. She wasn't picky. Not for him.

And, boy, what a surprise would it be for him when he opens up that door and she's standing right there.

She stifles her laughter as the image flashes across her mind of his eyebrows springing up in surprise as he stumbles back onto his arse. He could be ever so clumsy.

The door opens and his eyebrows shoot up to his hairline.

"Mistress." She smirks, pushing past him into the cell.

"The one and only." For almost a second he tries to make the knowledge in his head compute.

"What are you doing here?" He turns and she begins pacing across the tiled floor. A mimicry of him. Not that he probably realises. She places a finger to her temple.

"Well, I was just passing by and I thought that you could use a little help. After all- what are friends for?" She finishes with a devilish smile and one of his brows drops. They are _quite_ expressive this regeneration.

"But you can't help me much now," He gestures towards the door, "I've already got a way out." The Mistress sighs, bringing her pen out of her pocket. The Doctor eyes it suspiciously, his jaw already tightening. Missy scoffs.

"Oh- come on! I'm not a one trick pony, am I dear?" With a buzz and a red glow his cuffs fall to the floor, "Now, I've taken the time to make your escape just a _little_ easier." He looks at her bewildered.

As pleasantly as she can manage she smiles at him and makes a shooing motion,

"Haven't you got some running to go about, Doctor dear?" The Doctor snaps back into his focus.

"Ah, escaping. Yes." With a mutter the man has disappeared down the wrong corridor. The Mistress smiles fondly as she fiddles with the vortex manipulator.

Ah, her Doctor isn't the brightest. Perhaps she'll find him again in a few minutes and try and help him out of his next blunder.


End file.
